tg tales
by Htheconqueror
Summary: This is a collection of tg' s that may have some sexual scenes
1. chapter 1

I was going to the water park with some friends, but most of them just sat around and started getting a tan. During which I swam in the wave pool and rode the water slides. I was starting to get thirsty and ran to a booth that advertised the freshest local water. "How much for a bottle?" John asked "On the house man." He responded while handing me a bottle I said thanks and chugged the whole bottle in one go. It tasted great but s few moments later I felt like I was sick I must have shocked my system. I ran to the bathrooms and barreled into a stall. I started hearing cracking and felt myself shrinking my head was going numb as my breathing became shallow and my core crushed me. I felt my dark hair touch my back as my skin became tan and hairless. My muscle and clothing started vanishing turning into fat and a bikini. My fat moved to my ass and chest forming a CC-CUP breasts my hips burst out my thighs thinning and feet shrinking. My dick started getting sucked in forming a uterus. My brain felt like it was melting. I was like jessica I like shopping, drinking, swimming, partying, and like drinking. I want to have like some fun.

XXX

She walked out back to her previous friend Mason and began flirting with him. She was pressing her body against him placing her knee imbetween his legs as she pushed him over. He started getting flustered as she said "why don't we go to your car or your house, to have some fun." She says as she licked his neck. "Sounds good." He responded nervously trying to hide his boner. They began walking to his car they where gonna drive to his campsite. When they got there the made out for hours swapping spit. She made him wait for the main courses she started walking towards the end of the cliff around sunset and dove. The water was dark as mason waited for her to resurface she popped her head up and hollered "you coming?" And he leaped. She took off her bikini top and swam to him placing it on the cliff and told him to "strip" as she reached down and pulled her bikini bottom off. He tugged his swim trunks off and moved to her they swam her nice round tan perky orbs floating in the water. His dick starting becoming erect and she moved to the rocks near the cliffs in a cove placing her back against them while spreading her legs inviting him to try her entrance. He thrust in and out of her sending her CC-cup breasts bouncing up and down smacking against the water as the sounds of his balls slapping against her thighs was deadened in the water her moans slowly got louder and louder as he roughly thrust into her. His dick started twitching after 20 minutes of him thrusting in and out the pace slowly getting faster. She started playing with her breasts as they both climaxed them screaming to the world as the sun set.

They recovered there clothes and crawled back up the rocks. They put up their swim suits to dry. And she rode him all night having the time of her life they started with 69 her slamming her throat onto his dick while he licked up and down her entrance... They then moved to cowgirl, she bounced up and down on him while he reached up and started groping her chest... They ended the night with doggy style as she got an all 4's with him thrusting into her and hitting her cervix brutally causing stabbing pleasure.

The morning after

"That was great I might just be in love with you." Jessica said the tent smelling of semen and juices. "Wanna be my boyfriend so we can like do this daily?" She asked "sure that was fun." Mason responded his groin still hurting from last night. She straddled him and said "You better be up for another ride."


	2. chapter 2

headphones tg

I just moved in with my cousin Tristan. Tristan and I frequent many concerts and I was a bit of a music snob and fairly sexist so every time I saw a girl at a concert dressed slightly provocative I commented on how she was a slut and all she wanted was to show off her body and have sex with the band. The last straw was when I saw her girlfriend in a revealing dress at a concert and I started calling her a slut and a whore who was only here for the prestige. My cousin was pissed off so the instant I went to sleep she went onto and searched for the accursed headphones which slogan was "great sound, painful transformation." She immediately ordered them at a discount and waited. On his birthday she gave him the headphones and I loved them because I'm a big music snob. I listened to music using them for hours. We closed the door to the apartment and the headphones determined the only people in the room were authorized personal for the transformation. A needle pierced the inside of my ear and began vibrating hurting my brain as it injected the TG serum. My head was ringing as hair all over my body started falling off. My hair lengthened to my back stinging like hundreds of needles and my Adams apple melted. My face burned as it became more effeminate, my nose shrank and cracked, my lips became plumper and had a fresh layer of red lipstick, my eyes changed to a hazel color. My throat started burning as it shrunk down and my voice box crushed in and shrank. My arms thinned removing what little muscle I had as my hands cracked and popped burning creating long petite digits. My legs thinned my thighs becoming tight and muscular as it tapered off leading to my shrinking petite feet. My legs, and arms cracked and broke shrinking him to 5'4, my spine ripped itself apart and reconstructed itself. My butt started burning growing out and forming a nice sensitive bubble butt as his hips exploded out. His dick burned and twisted entering his body creating a new wet slit. My waist started collapsing as it formed an hourglass figure and my chest started swelling and burning as pressure built up finally being released as my chest burst out forming two E-cup breasts resulting in a loud moan. "Why did you do this to me." I asked on the floor. " shhh the good parts about to start." She responded grinning. I felt an electric current as my headphones started blaring music my brain became numb as my mind started thinking about music, new clothes, boys, and sex. "I feel so... weird. I want to feel something between my legs. I want to make out with someone hot. Do you have some new clothes?" Sure take this she threw a revealing skirt and a shirt that was a bikini with a few straps on it. She grabbed an extra strap and wrapped it around her neck like a choker. The bikini was really tight on her it was stretched to it's limits because it was designed for someone less well endowded. She started getting ready to go see the unicorns in concert. She gritted her teeth as she felt another jolt from the headphones that where still playing "emasculate the masculine".

XXX

I went to the concert and noticed a lot of guys were hunks and really hot I walked up to one and started talking to him about the band and we hit it off. I went on a few dates with him and it was going well. I had been to his house a few times and made out. But they wanted to take it to the next level she pushed him onto his bed leaned over pulling down his pants placing his dick in my mouth as I pulled my dress down letting my chest free as I started using them to grip his dick giving him a boob job. She pushed her head down on his cock as she used her boobs expertly hitting his weak points she had his dick in her mouth all the way into her throat as he came violently sending the substance down her throat. She coughed and got his jizz all over her bare chest and face. As she moved herself to have his dick just under her entrance she fell and started bouncing up and down he reached up and began playing with her huge E-cup breasts massaging them resulting in loud moans as she bounced faster and faster on his dick. They climaxed after 10 minutes and the collapsed exhausted next to each other and began making out as a little drizzle of cum flowed out of her pussy.


	3. chapter 3 pumpkin

I went to go buy my pumpkins for Halloween. I heard about this weird farm near my house owned by the megacorp Terran Gestation they had this two for 1 deal going on and I was low on cash so I headed there. I needed 3 pumpkins 2 for me 1 for my bestfriend. I showed up and it was really cold my sweater wasn't cutting it. I ran in and saw they had hot chocolate for all the customers free of charge. I grabbed a cup and walked back out to look for the 2 biggest pumpkins there and a smaller one for my friend. As I walked around I only saw one or to other guys a lot of hot girls and quite a few children running in the bouncy castle and carousel it looked like a small carnival. I walked around slowly sipping the delectable hot chocolate that made my whole body feel warm and fuzzy. I had found two really large pumpkins for me and had just come across a perfect one for my friend. I finished the hot chocolate and picked up the massive pumpkins the instant they touched my chest the began melding to my body putting two huge tits on my chest. My butt started stretching forming a nice peach shaped ass. My hips popped out while my dick turned inside out and was sucked in resulting in a moan of pleasure. All my body hair started falling off except for the hair on my head which started falling out to my back and turning a dark red. My lips puffed out as my adams apple vanished. My cheek bones rose and jaw line shrank becoming more feminine. My arms thinned my hands gaining long digits with long nails painted red. My legs thinned my feet shrinking as my spine bent and cracked with my ribs closing in making me 5,4' with an hourglass figure. My clothes transformed making a thin pink dress that showed of my cleavage making my nipples hard from the cold. Red lipstick and make-up appeared on my face as my hair put itself up in a bun metal hoop earrings pierced my now delicate skin. "What happened? And why do I feel so horny for Jason." She grabbed the last pumpkin as memories of Amy flooded her mind.

XXX

She payed for the pumpkin and hopped in her car anxious to see Jason. "Hey what's up Amy? How was the farm?" Jason asked. "I'm good." she said rushing into her new room nervous and needing some relief. She layed on her bed pulled her panties down to her knee's and slid a single digit in her entrance causing a blast of pleasure. Her new memories coming to the surface telling her how to pleasure herself. She started rubbing all the right places causing immense pulses of pleasure each one bringing forth images of Jason. She wanted something inside her someone tossling her hair and rubbing her breasts. She then noticed Jason standing near the door. "Come on over hot stuff." Jason grabbed his pants and ripped them off as she pulled her panties the rest of the way off spreading her legs inviting him to try her soaking wet hole. He moved placing his massive erect dick at her entrance he thrust deep into her she moaned loudly as she expertly moved hitting both of their weak spots. Her nipples became hard poking through the dress she still hadn't taken off. He reached up her dress giving her breasts much needed attention rubbing circles around her nipples causing shooting pleasure. His deep thrusts started getting faster her back arching as she moaned loudly telling him "Fuck me harder." He pulled her dress off while. His thrusts got faster and more vigorous until after minutes of rough animalistic sex his cock started twitching and he thrust one last time emptying his load in her while pulling her matted red hair. Her legs twitched and she screamed as she passed out. The pleasurable experience left Jason exhausted so he passed out next to her happy for him and his new girlfriend.

The next day

" That was nice let's do that every night from now on." Amy said tired from last night's fun. "Sure honey whatever you want." He responded leaning over her nude body kissing her on the lips grinning. As they both layed down cuddling in the room that smelled of sex


	4. chapter 4 slave

My dad was always lonely his wife had left him and he had to take care of me and my brother with no relief. I was always picky I hate potatoes, cheese, eggs and utterly refuse to clean. I always was out with my friends going to clubs drinking and doing drugs. Last week was the last straw I had insulted him and trashed the house when I hosted a party. He was angry and went online and bought a product called slavers dream. It could cause gender change and made them slaves in every form. He bought the alchohol form for me and the packet form for my brother after three days later they arrived.

Today I noticed a new expensive looking gin. My goody two shoes brother Coby was gone so I chugged the whole bottle it was very potent and tasted a little salty and bitter. I grabbed some cleaning supplies and started cleaning the kitchen. My head ached and I was on all 4s scrubbing the ground my brain was pounding like a jack hammer I blamed that on the alchohol I saw my hair grow out to my neck. Violent popping could be heard and I could barely breath my spine bending and shrinking. My arms thinned and became hairless with long feminine digits. My legs thinned out and hairless my feet becoming petite. My nose shrank my cheek bones shifting as my jaw shifted and shrank making my jawline less defined. My lips became plump as my eyes turned from brown to a cat like green and my Adams apple vanished. My core collapsed inward my breaths becoming sharp all my muscle was gone and my chest started bulging out pushing it felt good and sensitive it kept growing from A-cup, to B-cup, to C-cup, and finally stopped at DDD-cup. My butt started inflating becoming a large peach shaped bubble butt. My dick started twisting and sliding inside me forming a vagina. "Thatss not supposedd to happen." I said as my brain started thinking I need to serve and help out dad in every way. I was looking for clothes that fit better than my punk clothes and found mom's old gym clothes I slid on her panties and sports bra that was really tight making his chest look two sizes smaller, putting the tank top over it. I saw the make up and couldn't resist putting it on. I finished cleaning the house and waited for dad patiently on his bed.

XXX

Dad showed up noticing the empty bottle he bought last week in the recycling. His house was spotless not a speck of dust anywhere. He walked into his bedroom and saw his new daughter Ronny sitting on her knees in the bedroom in a seductive pose that showed off her new assets. "Hello master." she said lowering her head in obedience. He grinned he hadn't expected the results to be so impressive. "relieve your master." He commanded his new slave. She grabbed his belt and pulled it off unbuttoning his pants. She pulled his boxers down and started licking the shaft. She took his head and engulfed it in her mouth wrapping her tongue around it with an expertise ingrained in her brain like muscle memory. She slid his cock entirely into her mouth causing her to gag a little he moaned loudly. He put his hand in her hair and moved her head deeper on his dick. After minutes of slamming her pretty face into his balls letting her get his musk in his nose. He came releasing his load she was able to swallow most of it but a little bit of cum trickled down her mouth and fell onto her perky breasts. "Go make a smoothie for Coby using this." He ordered throwing the packet of formula off his nightstand. "Yes master." She said rising grabbing the packet.


	5. chapter 5 slave pt2

Slave pt2

"Hey there." Cody said to the young hot girl they had in their living room. "I'm your dad's new girlfriend I made this for you." She said handing him the green smoothie. "Thanks, have you seen Ron?" He asked confused that he didn't see him. "No I don't think he's gotten here yet." She responded. He drank the salty smoothie to avoid being rude and walked into his room. He started feeling sick and a head ache started coming on as he started thinking about helping his dad. He started dozing off his face changing and his Adams apple vanished. His lips plumped up his nose shrinking. His arms thinned losing muscle and gaining small feminine hands. His legs cracked and popped becoming thin and hairless with petite feet at the end. His ass expanded becoming a cushion and peach shaped. Her hair lengthened to her back. His core slimmed down and started crushing his eternal organs his shoulders popping in. His chest started growing two small boobs going from A-cup, to B-cup, and ending at two perky C-cup breasts. His dick started sliding into him with a sucking sound as it popped forming a sensitive slit. She wanted to service daddy as Saddie.

XXX

She walked out of her room wearing nothing but green panties, and a green beanie. Dad saw his newest slave wearing practically nothing he asked "would you like some fun?" "Yes master I would." Was Saddie's response. "Okay both of you to my bedroom." "Yes master." They both responded going to his bathroom. Saddie you lay down and Ronny stand on all 4's above Saddie. They obediently moved to their ordered location. Ronny take off those clothes. She obeyed first removing the tank top and shorts revealing her soaking wet cunt. She then took off her sports bra revealing her large perky tits. Make out and mash your tits together. They obeyed the new pleasure making their vagina's even more wet. He took off his pants his dick already erect and began grinding it between both their vaginas they both whimpered and wanted him inside them. But he kept grinding on them and came on Saddie's stomach and tits. His cum quickly became mashed on Ronny's tits.

The appetizer was over he moved onto the maincourse thrusting his dick in Saddie who let out a moan of pleasure and pain as her hymen was ripped. He slid 1 finger in Ronny's vagina prepping dessert. Saddie's technique was clumsy and not as refined as Ronny's but was still pleasurable. He thrust in and out faster forcing new memories to the surface as pleasure overcame her. She started gyrating her hips in rhythm improving the pleasure they both felt. His dick started pulsing as he began reaching his climax. Ronny was making out with Saddie shoving her tongue down her throat as master slowly put more and more fingers in her soaking pussy. He came into her vagina launching his seed directly into her fertile garden. She slumped over exhausted and giddy.

He moved onto the dessert. He slid his dick into her vagina hitting all her weak spots while she gyrated her hips. pushing him onto his back leaning forward letting her boobs infront of his face as his dick immediately started responding to her movements. He grabbed her hips and started thrusting in faster and faster while she moved expertly. She wanted his dick deeper in her his seed inside her she had been waiting for so long. She arched her back spraying salty mist in the hair her cunt tightening causing his dick to cum one last time. He grinned at his successful experiment realizing he'd never not have sex and never have to go chores. They all layed on the bed exhausted eager for the next day.


	6. chapter 6 friendship necklace

My younger sister and I have been friends for as long as I can remember, I spent 95% of my time with my sister I went with her to anything she wanted to go to. Today she wanted to browse the vendors that where set up for pride and I went with her as usual. She saw a capsule that was on a chain set up in tg corps stand and bought a heart shaped necklace as well. She handed me the capsule to wear and I wore it to avoid being rude. I noticed a few small changes during the first day I was being more social and open she was showing off her body more. After the parade we went home to sleep and prepare for tomorrow's day on the town. I took a shower having forgot the capsule existed and washed paying half attention I normally would have noticed the small A-cup breasts, the lack of hair on my arms, or my smaller member but in my exhausted state I ran on autopilot. I passed out nude in my bed like usual and slept like a rock.

During the night

My body compressed shrinking down 6 inches. My dick slid into my body forming a new tight slit. My hips burst out my thighs thinning and feet shrinking. My waist crushed inwards giving me an hourglass figure. My shoulders shrunk and my hair became longer and blonde. My face became smooth and feminine my nose shrank my cheek bones became more defined while my jaw softened. My arms thinned my hands shrank and my fingers became long and thin. My chest began blooming out more going from an A-cup to a C-cup overnight while my butt bubbled out lifting me slightly off my bed.

When I woke up I was astonished and confused I tossed on a shirt and borrowed my sisters jean shorts but didn't put on any undergarments I felt far hornier than usual and went out to town looking for new clothes we decided to pose and show of our assets when we left the mall.

XXX

We noticed two muscular men walking out of the mall causing us to feel hornier the capsule reacted sliding down more releasing peculiar pink gas that made us itch for a nice dick between our legs our excitement couldn't be contained as we ran up to the two muscular man asking them if they'd like to rent a hotel room and have a foresome they agreed to have a foresome and went to the closest hotel to rent a room. We walked towards our room each of us either soaking wet or having a giant boner. He pulled out a keycard and slid it into the scanner with a loud beep the door unlocked. They opened the door revealing a small hotel room with one queen bed a small tv and a bathroom. They all walked in and began stripping off clothes the instant the door was closed behind them. We all got on the bed and I got on my side while my sister leaned over and started getting fucked doggy style.

I got on my knees and started making out with my sister this felt so blissful compared to before. The other man placed his dick at my entrance and thrust into me allowing me to feel closer to my sister than ever before, we'll be doing this a lot more in the future.


	7. chapter 7 Health Class

I was an average male health teacher. My students could do what they wished most the time. I was more of a counselor than a teacher. One day John came to me because he was worried his experiment to get into a megacorp pharmaceutical company I didn't recognize the name of wouldn't work because he needed a human test subject. I decided I'd be the test subject so I took the pill home. After work I drove home without incident, I ate dinner took the pill and took a shower. My body began changing while I showered the fat on my stomach vanished becoming flat. I yelped as I shrunk 6 inches to a diminutive 5'4. My face softened turning into that of beautiful women in her mid 20's. My hair grew out and became blonde tumbling infront of my face as screamed my voice raised up a few octaves. My arms and legs thinned becoming delicate and lithe. I buckled over as my waist constricted becoming thinner giving me a defined hourglass figure. My hips widened while my butt inflated like a balloon but when touched it would feel like a soft pillow. My chest became sensitive and bloomed out from under my hands to DD-cup breasts. Finally as I reached for the last vestige of my previous self it began shrinking and sliding inside me forming ovaries with eggs from my testicles, and a clit from my dick leaving a burning hot wet slit where my dick was. The hot water flowed down my body hugging my curves touching my body just right I massaged my new breast while rubbing my clit I collapsed to my knees as I sprayeda mist into the air. Turning off the shower afterwards collapsing in my tub. I went to my class to teach about sex ed up close.

XXX

I walked in the door in a blue button up and kaki's with white lacy underwear. my first class was all boys including John, most where surprised at my new form. I explained the process of reproduction at the end of which I asked John to come forward for a demonstration. I told him to begin stripping as I removed my pants and button up revealing my white panties which were soaked with my anticipation. "You all can join in whenever." I said as I sat on my desk and spread my legs for him to thrust in. His dick spread my lips apart as my legs wrapped around him. His thrusts hit my body in various spots. "As you can see ugh ugh he is using his dick to ugh hit me in various spots that cause me pleasure." I said 1 other student got up and placed himself behind me and thrust into my ass widening it painfully. "Something you all should know is anal is not always pleasureful ugh for girls do to the fact they lack th-." They began playing with my boobs while the sped up their thrusting quiteing me. "Anal gland men ugh have." I got through those words through the numbing pleasure as I came tightening my body causing them to cum into me. "Let's do this every morning guys." I said while I cleaned myself up putting back on my clothes.


	8. chapter 8 vault 63

The sirens are ringing I'm running to my vault we all rush in and they pull us into a room for processing splitting up the women and men. We where put into rooms were they asked us questions and split us into two new groups. They put us in a room where we watched this weird film and then they put us on medical tables and gave us this pink mercurial medicine in a syringe. As it was injected into my arm a warm wave of pleasure filled my body radiating out from my arm and then pulsing out repeatedly from my chest, genitals, and ass. My mind became foggy I remembered bits and pieces of the video showing us women raising children and having sex. I drew in a short breath as the pleasure spiked with my chest billowing out until my chest was DDD-cup breasts. My mind was filled with ideas of sex and cleaning. My dick pulsed as it receded into my body leaving tight moist lips where my dick was. My mind melted into a new simpler me with a few thoughts per minute that ranged from cleaning, care taking, and fucking. My ass began pulsing as it bulged out pulling my pants tight over my nice round ass. My legs thinned to a more delicate soft flexible version of itself. My arms became lithe and quant with small petite hands and fingers. My stomach flattened and crushed inward pinching my figure into an hourglass shape. My Adams apple vanished making my voice higher. My face shifted into more effeminate form my eyes becoming a vibrant blue. My hair spilled out becoming a dark red. I snapped out of my stupor at which point my doctor told me to get a jumpsuit I was N-03277.

XXX

I was put in a room with a cute male resident named Michel and I told him my name what was it oh yeah it's Natalie. We talked for a while and after awhile I started feeling lonely I needed contact. I started cuddling with him in our small room and then we moved on from there. He grabbed my ass firmly and slid his tongue down my throat. He slid his leg in between my legs as he pushed me over onto the bed I slid my hand down and grabbed his pants unbuttoning them and releasing his hardened member. He unbuttoned the strap near my clavicle and began unzipping my zipper revealing my black bra bound boobs and thin stomach. He caressed my chest wrapping around the black strap and tugged freeing my chest from its imprisonment. He pulled the zipper down the rest of the way revealing my damp black panties. He rose from the bed letting his member hover above the bed I slid it into my mouth wrapping my tongue around the large warm cylinder. His thrusts opened my throat wider as it slid into my throat. I sucked him off after 8 minutes. He was still hard and more spirited for this then earlier he rips off my panties and lifts me up pinning me to the wall. He thrust in sheathing himself inside of me to his base then drawing back and thrusting back in each contact seems to perfectly hitting all my spots that make this feel great. We bucked our hips in sync for 10 minutes optimizing the pleasure until he thrust in causing both of us to climax my folds constricting and wrapping around his member as he sprayed his salty seed inside of me. He told me " Get on all 4's?" I did as ordered and he inserted into my tight ass widening it as he groped my chest. He thrust brutally for another 10 minutes before emptying the last of his load and passing out on the bed with me.

Overseer's office

Vault Tec employee "The primary vault participants are acting as expected they seem relieved though."

Overseer says "What about the nympho vault how is it running?"

Vault Tec employee "Running as normal TG corp will be pleased to know they're new medicine works, even though nuking this small town seems overkill."


End file.
